1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD devices are widely applied in electronic products such as television (TV) sets and computers. Usually, the LCD devices are mounted in a metallic inner frame and the inner frame is received in a plastic outer frame. The outer frame includes extending hooks for clamping the inner frame. When disassembling the LCD device, the hooks are pressed to disengage the inner frame, and the inner frame is pried out of the outer frame by tools such as a screwdriver. It is inconvenient to disassemble the LCD devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.